Let Us have Tonight
by Karleksliv
Summary: When Bella's parents tell her she will have to get a job to make it through the last semster of college she never thought it would be for Professor Cullen as his nanny.  Many things stand in the way of Bella, Professor Cullen, and her bed.
1. Chapter 1

**So after 18 months of going to school non stop I am officially done. Lucky for me as a RN I only work three days a week which leaves me time to finally write again. For those that are reading one of my other two stories no worries I plan to continue them. I just got this idea tonight and started writing. Please review if you like the story and would like me to continue. Thanks. **

**Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Six months is how long I have waited for this day. Six long, frustrating, agonizing months, but the day has finally come and I am hoping I will too.

My name is Bella Swan about to be college graduate and part-time nanny. Over Christmas break my parents informed me that they could only afford to pay my tuition and I would have to get a job to have money for rent, food, and whatever essentials I needed at college. My parents felt awful, but I really didn't care all that much. I had tried to get a job when I first arrived and they had both insisted that I wait until I graduated. I never needed a lot of money but a job would definitely mean cutting back on my frat parties and half day hangover recovery time. Going into my last year of college my best friends Alice and Rosalie said we were going to go all out this year and that is exactly what we did, well that is what I did until I found my part-time nanny job.

Alice and Rosalie were both bummed that I wasn't able to go out as much once I got my first job as a waitress at a hip café that was a few blocks from campus and walking distance from the apartment that I shared with my best friends. Unfortunately that job did not last past my first weekend. After mixing up orders, dropping a customers drink on their lap after I tripped, and forgetting about my tables when a group of my friends came in the manager said he was sorry but I was welcome to come back as a customer but my waitressing days were over.

"Why don't you see if any of the stores at the mall are hiring?" Alice asked sitting down on the couch.

"Alice I don't like going to the mall with you to shop, I really don't want to spend even more time there working. Do you really think those shoes are safe for this weather? I don't know how you stay upright when there isn't snow and ice covering the sidewalks" I said watching her shove her tiny feet into a pair of two inch boots.

"Because I don't have two left feet, plus I have been wearing heels since I was like two" she said standing up to check out her outfit in the mirror.

"Have you looked at the posting board by the admissions office? They generally have decent jobs posted on there, that is how Emmett got his job working in the athletic department" Rosalie said flopping down onto the couch next to Alice. Emmett is Rosalie's long time boyfriend, they had meet in high school and when it was time for college they couldn't imagine going to separate colleges so they both agreed to go to the University of Seattle.

"No I haven't. I will stop by there before class" I said sliding my chucks on.

"I will walk with you, my class is close to there. Maybe there will be a posting for a personal shopper. Then I could get paid for doing what I love" Alice said grabbing her coat and slipping a hat on her short spiky hair. I tried talking her into getting a hat that would actually keep her head warm, but she said they were all ugly and got the one that was pink extremely cute and offered no warmth what so ever. Grabbing my coat I zipped it up and slipped my apparently ugly per Alice hat on.

We both yelled good bye to Rosalie and set out toward the college. Our apartment was a few blocks from the university thankfully, it made not having a vehicle easier. I had left my clump of metal what my dad like to referred to as my truck back in Forks. Alice's parents had bought her a new car for graduation, she let me use it whenever I needed to go somewhere that was to far to walk or when the weather was bad which happened a lot since we lived in Seattle.

"Do you want to drive or can you make it to campus in those boots?" I asked Alice after we walked outside and realized how bad the snow fall had been.

"I have walked through worse weather than this drunk" Alice said charging forward. Pulling my coat around me a bit tighter I jogged to catch up to her.

"Are you excited for your new classes?" Alice asked once I caught up to her.

I knew why she was asking and she had been asking daily ever since she found out what classes I was taking.

"Yeah Alice I am super excited" I said not bothering to hide my sarcasm.

"I bet you are, I don't know who in their right mind wouldn't be excited about staring at Professor Cullen for the next five months. If he taught any classes in the fashion design you bet I would have signed up for every single one of them" she said linking her arm around mine.

Professor Cullen was an extremely attractive Professor at the university. I first met him three and a half years ago when I first started college, he had to fill in for another Professor when she suddenly quit. Unfortunately for me and every other girl in class they found a replacement within a month. The three weeks that he taught the classes, I apparently spent a little to much time talking about him and how I wondered what he would be like in bed that Alice and Rosalie never let me live it down.

"Alice first off he is a professor and it is against the rules and second he is married. Although I could probably get around the first rule the wife would probably have a problem with me jumping her husband's bones" I said leaning my head onto her shoulder. A difficult task since she was a good five inches shorter than me.

"Well if you can get around the whole "he is my professor" rule then you are golden because word around campus is that they are heading for divorce."

"What who told you that and how are you always the first to know about this stuff?" I asked trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I knew it would be a long shot even if he was divorced. I saw the amount of women that threw themselves at him even though he was married I am sure that amount will triple now if woman think he is coming out of a bad marriage.

"I have my ways" she said winking at me stepping forward to pull the door open. "I am sure you wished you would have let me dress you this morning now don't you" she said glancing down at my jeans and long sleeve band shirt.

"There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing and what are the chances he will even notice me in the first place" I said passing her so I could look at the job postings quickly so I wouldn't be late to my first class.

"He won't notice you if you just blind in with everyone else, you need to stand out. You have a great body and awesome boobs, I don't understand why you don't show them off more" she said pulling a tag off of one of the listings.

"Alice it is like ten degrees outside, the only reason he would notice me is because he would be wondering who the crazy girl in his class was. Fashion is not everything you know" I said sighing and trying to picture myself delivering pizzas, shoveling sidewalks, or as a ballerina teacher assistant.

"How can you say that?" Alice huffed.

Ignoring Alice's question I handed her the tab for the ballerina studio "It is not fashion but might be fun" I said.

"That would be awesome for me" she said sliding the slip of paper in her bag.

"Oh my gosh, I found the perfect job for you" Alice squealed getting a few looks from students that were passing by.

"What is it?" I asked getting excited from her excitement.

"A nanny" she said smiling like it was fashion week.

"Really Alice a nanny, how in the hell is that the perfect job for me?" I asked slightly frustrated from my wasted excitement. Don't get me wrong I don't dislike kids I just never had any experience with them. Being the only child I never had an annoying little brother or sister that I had to baby-sit. Although there were times I felt like I was taking care of my flighty mother, although I don't think that is something I could use on a resume.

"If you gave me a second I will gladly tell you why this job is perfect for you" Alice said cocking her hip to the side and resting her hand there.

"Please enlighten me then" I said giving her the best fake smile possible.

"Two words, Professor Cullen" she said her grin overtaking half of her face.

"Alice seriously I don't think a grown man needs a nanny" I said turning my attention back to the board hoping I could find at least one good job before I had to get to class.

"A grown man doesn't but a grown man that has a five year old daughter who's mom moved out might" she said handing me the entire sheet. I glanced down and read over the information trying to hide my smile when I realized that all of the tabs were still attached. He must of hung it earlier this morning because I am sure if any females would have seen it already even if they didn't need a job they would have taken a tab.

"How awesome would that be. I wonder if he walks around naked" Alice said staring off most likely imaging him doing just that.

"Alice did you even read it all?" I asked.

"Well no, I saw his name and the hours seem to work around your school schedule and you would actually have time to study while she is still in school" she said pulling me toward the front door. Apparently we spent to much time looking at the board and were now running late for class.

"Alice I would have to live with him" I squeaked now getting my own image of Professor Cullen walking around in the buff.

"Well it would save you some money. You know Rose and I have the rent covered and we would save your room so when you have time off you still have somewhere to go. That is if you even want somewhere else to go" she said slapping my butt before skipping off to class.

Glancing at the paper one more time I shoved it into the side of my bag and started to jog to class when I realized I only had three minutes to get there and it was halfway across campus.

I was making good time until I hit the steps leading into the building. I knew when I was going to fall, I had to much speed when I hit the first stair. When my foot hit the second step the one still on the first started turning the wrong way. Trying to prepare myself for the fall I just closed my eyes realizing I seemed to get hurt more when I tried to catch myself so now I just braced myself for total impact. Instead of the hard, cold, wet cement I felt a warmth wrap around me. My eyes still closed a heavenly smell surrounded me.

"Wow there" a velvety voice filled my ears. "Are you ok?" the voice asked.

Finally opening my eyes I realized I was still up right and there were two strong warm arms around my waist holding me up.

"Oh sorry, I'm fine just a little klutzy. Thanks for catching me, your arms definitely beat the cold, wet ground" I said righting myself and turning to face my hero.

If my heart wasn't beating so fast from the adrenaline that was pumping through my body thinking I was going to fall it would have stopped when my eyes met his. They were the deepest, prettiest shade of green I had even seen.

"You say that like you know what it feels like to actually fall onto a cold, wet ground" he said grinning as he unwrapped his arms from around my waist. My body cried out for their return.

"Like I said a bit klutzy as you just witnessed" I said feeling my face turn another shade of red and it had nothing to do with the temperature. "Thanks again" I said averting my eyes from his, I didn't want to appear to be one of those girls that fall all over a handsome man although I think that went out the window since I pretty much just fell all over him already.

"You are welcome, Ms. Swan. I do believe we are both late to class though."

He knows my name, oh my gosh he actually knows my name was the only thing chanting through my head that was until my hormones kicked in wondering what my name would sound like coming from his lips mid orgasm.

"Ms. Swan are you ok?" he asked his hand coming to rest on my forearm.

"Yeah sorry, I am fine. You are right we should get going" I said taking the steps a bit slower this time.

"Well it is not like they can start without me" he said chuckling behind me. My heart fell in love with him a little more. I have realized through my extensive dating that not a lot of single men are smart, attractive, and have a sense of humor. Looks like Professor Cullen is the last of his kind and that is if Alice is right and he and his wife were getting divorced. With this thought I glanced down at his hand that was now pulling the door open, unfortunately a black leather glove was preventing me from discovering if a wedding band still rested on his left hand.

"I am sorry I made you late, I am sure that is not how you like to start the semester" I said walking through the doorway giving him a small smile as thanks.

"Things happen Ms. Swan and I am happy to be late if that means you staying on two feet."

Once again my hormones took over my brain because I wanted to ask him if he would be ok being late if it meant me ending up on my back yelling his name.

"Thanks" I mumbled walking toward class. As I reached for the door I heard him call my name once more. Ugh would it be inappropriate if I asked him to call me Bella.

"Yes Professor Cullen" I said turning around.

"You dropped this" he said holding out a sheet of paper. Taking a step forward my face was instantly on fire when I realized what it was. I loved Alice but I seriously wanted to kill her right now.

"Generally you only take one of the tabs at the bottom not the whole sheet, but if you are interested stay after class" he said grabbing a hold of the door and walking in.

"Sorry I am late class, my name is Professor Cullen. Give me a minute to get set up and we will get started." The door cracked "are you joining us Ms. Swan?" his sweat voice asked.

"Of course" I said flushing walking into the class and taking the only seat left which of course was in the front row.


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is up, let me know what you think. Would you like to read other people's POV, if so let me know.**

**Characters are owned my Stephanie Meyer.**

Quietly I took what appeared to be the last seat in the classroom. I tried to keep my head down not wanting to see how many pairs of eyes were on me as I made my way to the front of the class. Professor Cullen was already at his desk, pulling things out of his briefcase.

"As I said before my name is Professor Cullen and this is Medieval Epic and Romance. If this is not the class you signed up for this would be the time to make your way your way to the door."

My eyes were glued to him probably not the smartest idea since I was walking down the stairs to get to my seat, but he was just so beautiful it was hard to look away. As I made it to the last step he glanced up from the papers he had pulled out of his briefcase, giving me a small smile that I attempted to return. Hoping it wasn't the biggest grin of all time. As I took my seat I noticed to my left were a few girls that apparently thought it was summer by their clothing choice. I am sure even Alice would have issue with their short skirts and low cut shirts. When I glanced to my right I realized Jacob was staring at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Late on the first day, where did you fall and are you ok?" he whispered leaning closer than necessary to me.

Jacob and I had met almost a year ago at a frat party that was being held at his fraternity house. Alice and Rosalie both thought he was in love with me, but we were only friends and I had never thought of Jacob as anything different and he never showed that he wanted anything more.

"I didn't fall" I said acting offended. "Why didn't you tell me you were in this class?" I whispered back as Professor Cullen walked up the stairs handing out the class syllabus.

"I was waitlisted because the class was full, someone dropped out at the last minute and I got the spot. From the looks of it most of these girls probably don't know how to read or write and are more interested in getting into the professor's pants than learning about Medieval literature. Thank God you are not one of those girls" he said glancing down at my outfit.

I didn't have any plans on telling him that looking at Professor Cullen was an added bonus to the class. The way he had looked at my outfit I was second guessing what I had chose to wear. I had no plans on mimicking skanky Barbie next to me but maybe taking a little more time in the morning wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"This is the class syllabus you need to read it on your own time, it includes what is expected in my classroom, how your papers will be graded, when assignments are due, and reading assignments. I suggest you get a calendar and write this stuff down because I do not accept last assignments" this was followed by a few huffs of displeasure.

Professor Cullen stopped and glanced where they came from before he continued. "I will not coddle you through this class you are in college and are adults, I expect you to act as one. Once you walk out of those doors into the real world and get a job you will be expected to get things done on time and not a minute later. Although there are a few quizzes there is no test and the final will consist of selecting an author and a piece of their work to write a thirty page essay, the essay will need to include a biography of the author, then you must select one I repeat one poem or short story. Once you have made your selection I want you to interpret what you think the author was attempting to say in your own words. Please remember these pieces were written before modern day technology like computers, phones, ect. You will find further instructions in the syllabus. This is a sixteen week class, we will met here three days a week, my office hours are also found in the syllabus along with my office number if you need to meet with me please call and schedule an appointment."

"Maybe I should have stayed in my Chaucer class it didn't seem so demanding" Jacob said a little to loud.

Professor Cullen's eyes snapped up to the front row where I was sitting next to Jacob, by the look on his face he had clearly heard what Jacob had said and didn't appear too happy about it.

"This is not an easy class, it requires a large amount of your time, if this is not something that you can handle then I suggest withdrawing now before you waste my time or your own" he said looking away from Jacob and glancing around the class challenging the rest of the students. I wasn't sure how it was possible, but he looked even sexier when he was annoyed although I felt bad for Jacob. I was always terrified that one of my professors would hate me and make my semester miserable. As of now I had been lucky although Alice made fun of me and said I was a suck up, but I was ok with that as long as I stayed in their good graces.

When nobody made a move to leave Professor Cullen turned back to his desk picking up a book scanning in for a moment before putting it back down.

_Broke the deep lethargy within my headA heavy thunder, so that I upstarted,Like to a person who by force is wakened; _

_And round about I moved my rested eyes,Uprisen erect, and steadfastly I gazed,To recognise the place wherein I was. _

_True is it, that upon the verge I found meOf the abysmal valley dolorous,That gathers thunder of infinite ululations. _

_Obscure, profound it was, and nebulous,So that by fixing on its depths my sightNothing whatever I discerned therein. _

_"Let us descend now into the blind world,"Began the Poet, pallid utterly;"I will be first, and thou shalt second be." _

I closed my eyes listening to his voice, it felt like he spoke directly to my soul and I wanted to savior every moment. As his voice halted I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. My face flushed immediately and I sent a prayer to God that he didn't think that his reading of one of the most influential poems in medieval times was putting me to sleep. It felt like he was attempting to stare into my soul, his eyes didn't waver from me. I was sure everyone in the class could hear my heartbeat as it felt like it was about to come out of my chest. Someone clearing there throat brought us both out of our trances, his eyes swept around the room looking for the culprit before he began speaking once again.

"I would like everyone to open their books and find the poem that I started. Once you find it raise your hand, when you are called on begin where I stopped. Once someone else is called on stop reading and that person will start where you left off. If you haven't figured out the poem by what I have read you will have time as your classmates read. If you still have not figured it out by the end of the poem I will go ahead and warn you that you may have a long challenging semester. Now proceed" he said taking a seat on top of his desk.

Grabbing my book from my bag I flipped to the index and searched for the title. I knew this poem I had it memorized but that last thing I wanted to do is mess up with my over confidence. I glanced over at Jacob and realized he was staring at his book like it was written in a foreign language. Skanky Barbie next to me didn't appear to even have the book. Flipping to the page I skimmed along the poem until I found the spot that Professor Cullen had left off. Raising my hand I glanced around to see if anyone else had their hand up before I could scan the whole room he was calling my name. I focused my eyes on the words as I read, knowing that if I looked at him I would lose all train of thought.

_And I, who of his colour was aware,Said: "How shall I come, if thou art afraid,Who'rt wont to be a comfort to my fears?" _

_And he to me: "The anguish of the peopleWho are below here in my face depictsThat pity which for terror thou hast taken. _

_Let us go on, for the long way impels us."Thus he went in, and thus he made me enterThe foremost circle that surrounds the abyss. _

_There, as it seemed to me from listening,Were lamentations none, but only sighs,That tremble made the everlasting air. _

_And this arose from sorrow without torment,Which the crowds had, that many were and great,Of infants and of women and of men. _

The words flowed out of my mouth as if they were my own. Closing my eyes I continued, until I felt an elbow in my ribs. Opening my eyes I glanced over to see who hit me and why. Jacob was staring at me "he called on someone else" he whispered. Averting my eyes away from Jacob's face I looked at professor Cullen, I could telling he was fighting a smirk that was attempting to take over his face. I refocused my eyes back to my book trying to hide my embarrassment while attempting to discreetly elbow Jacob that was giggling like a school girl next to me.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked when my elbow made contact with the side of his arm.

"Stop laughing before I do it harder next time" I hissed at him.

The rest of the class I barely took my eyes off of my notebook as I jotted down notes and followed along as Professor Cullen read different poems. There were plenty of times that he asked for our interpretation of what he read but I kept my head down even though my thoughts were attempting to claw their way out of my head. I had to bite my tongue a few times when skanky Barbie gave her interpretations. Allowing my hair to fall forward I couldn't help but up glance up at Professor Cullen after she had mentioned Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt in comparing their relationship to Tristan and Iseult. I tried to hold in my laugh but a small snort made its way out, Professor Cullen glanced away from Maggie Grey aka skanky Barbie to my left to look at me he let a small smile touch his face before he continued.

"Ms. Grey although I appreciate everyone giving feedback I suggest diving a little deeper when it comes to medieval literature or any literature in that case. Alright that is the end of lecture, read over the syllabus and I will see you on Wednesday."

I packed my books in my bag slowly, I looked up to see Jacob waiting for me. "You coming? Where is your next class, I will walk you there" he said picking up my bag once it was completely packed.

"I have to stay after, but my classes are over at two if you want to grab a late lunch" I said taking my bag back and placing it on my shoulder.

"Alright, call me when you are finished I only have classes until noon today" he said swinging his bag onto his back before exiting the classroom.

I stood awkwardly waiting until Maggie finished talking to him. He glanced up from his conversation with Maggie and noticed me waiting, I offered a small smile hoping they would hurry up so I wasn't late to my second class.

"Alright Ms. Grey if you need any more assistance please call and make an appointment within my office hours" he said letting her know that their conversation was over. Maggie didn't appear to happy about that although she played it off pretty well with her fake smile that was until she turned around and saw me standing there waiting to speak with Professor Cullen.

"You need to make an appointment if you want to see Professor Cullen there is no point in wasting his time trying to talk to him now" she practically snarled at me.

"Actually I asked that she stay after but thank you Ms. Grey I will see you in my office once you make an appointment" Professor Cullen said.

Maggie snatched her back up and stomped her way up the stairs after scowling at me.

"How long do you have before your next class?" he asked picking up his briefcase.

Glancing at the clock I realized I had less time that I hoped for. "About twenty minutes but it is in this building so it won't take me long to get there" I said hoping we would have a few minutes to actually talk before he hung another flyer and had girls with experience lining up at his office door.

"Alright well lets go down the hall to my office and talk quickly and set up a time for you to come over and meet my daughter" he said walking toward the door to leave the classroom. I followed closely staring at his delicious looking butt that was way to close and tempting. My hands were itching to reach up and touch it.

The walk to his office was quick, his office was fairly small but tidy. I could tell he had pictures on his desk but they were facing away from the chair that he had gestured for me to sit in. I was dying to pick them up and see if any held the face of a woman that he shared marriage vows with.

He took the seat behind his desk.

"So Ms. Swan I am assuming you are interested in the nanny job I posted since you took the whole flyer" he said not attempting to hide the smirk on his face. Apparently he thought my embarrassment was funny.

"Well I am interested as for taking the whole flyer I blame my roommate" I said wishing the blush that was covering my face would disappear.

"Well how about we start with you telling me a little about yourself where you are from, what you are majoring in and when you will graduate and your experience with children and then I will tell you a little about what I expect from you if the job is offered" he said crossing his foot onto his knee.

"Well I am from a small town a few hours from here called Forks, my parents still live there but I moved here after I graduated three and a half years ago. I live in an apartment a few blocks from the University with two roommates. I will be graduating in June with a Masters in English and Journalism. As for my experience with children I would have to say I don't have much, besides a few babysitting jobs I had in high school I haven't been around a lot of children" I said hoping he didn't tell me thanks for my time and send me on my way.

"Well I would like a little more experience, but what is most important is that the person is responsible and is someone my daughter will feel comfortable with and that will put her needs above all else when she is in their care" he said glancing down at one of the photos on his desk the smile that lite up his face was breathtaking. "I know you are short on time and need to get to class but there are a few things I think we should talk about before I attempt to set up a date for you to come to the house and meet my daughter. Would you be able to come back after class and we can go over what would be required if I were to hire you" he said sitting forward placing his elbows on his desk.

"Yeah I get out of class at one thirty today, I can come back then" I said trying to keep my voice neutral to hide my excitement.

"Alright I will see you then" he said with a smile.

"Alright bye" I said grabbing my bag and practically running out of his office before he could change his mind.

Over the next few hours I daydreamed through two classes and counted down the minutes until I was back in Professor Cullen's office. At times those daydreams turned into what we could do in his office more particularly on his desk. Once my last class was over I was not only excited to talk to Professor Cullen again but I was starving which triggered my memory on the lunch plans I had made with Jacob. I felt bad but I needed a job and I really wanted this one. I pulled my phone from my bag and sent him a quick text asking for a rain check as I walked. When I arrived his office door was slightly open. As I raised my hand to knock I heard his voice rise. I knew I should have given him some privacy but I couldn't help but take a step closer and listening.

"Tanya I am done fighting with you. I told you it was over, the sooner you sign the papers the sooner this will all be behind us" he practically yelled before going silent most likely listening to her response, I wish he had decided to have this conversation on speaker phone.

"Don't you dare tell me what is best for my daughter, maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with someone else. I am done talking to you about this. I am hiring a nanny, when it is your visitation with her it is up to you what you do with her when you have to work but I will not have you coming into my house and snooping around while I am at work while you pretend to be looking after our daughter" he hissed at her.

I could tell the conversation was coming to an end and figured it would be best to knock before it actually did. It may be obvious I was ease dropping if I knocked as soon as he hung up. Bringing my slightly shaking hand up I knocked quickly which caused the door to open even further.

Edward's eyes snapped up from the desk, gone was the man that had caught me from falling, or smirked at an insane interpretation of one of the most defining medieval poems of all time. That man was replaced with one who's eyes were hard and cold and who's body was rigid.

"I have an appointment and she just arrived" he said hanging the phone up clearly not waiting for a reply.

"Sorry do I need to come back?" I asked my voice low and timid.

"No, please sit down. Sorry if you had to overhear any of that, she was just reconfirming why I need a nanny anyways" he said trying to give me a reassuring smile that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes.

"So you have been the only one that has showed interest in the position, but I think we both have an idea why that is" he said. I was about to tell him I would re-hang the flyer once we were done that was until he started laughing. "I am sorry I was just joking with you, I am not sure why I ever thought it was a good idea to hang it up there, but I am glad you took the whole thing done. I like you Ms. Swan from the short period of time I was your professor in your introduction to literature class a few years ago to what I saw today in class you appear to be a well rounded and a responsible student. I am not sure how you are out of the classroom, but as long as my daughter is safe and cared for when you are responsible for her then I am going to say that it is not any of my business what you do with your free time. I want you to understand what will be expected of you if you take this position so I guess I should start there. That is if you are still interested" he said pausing allowing me time to respond.

"I am" I practically squeaked out.

"Alright well as you saw on the flyer I have a five year old daughter. Her mother and I separated six months ago, and are going through a divorce. I can't say that it has been easy on her and there are times where she acts out because of it. Up until recently my mother has been taking care of her but she suffered a fall somewhat like yours this morning, unfortunately for her no one was there to catch her and she broke her leg and has been on crutches since she had surgery last month. With Christmas break I was able to take the time off and stay at home myself and I suppose I put off finding a nanny until the last moment possible. My daughter is the most important person in my life and the end decision will be hers as to whether or not you are the right fit. I want her to have the most stability I can offer her, that is why I am requiring whom ever I offer the position to, to move in. You will work Monday thru Friday, she goes to preschool from eight to two thirty Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She attends a creative arts school on Tuesdays and Thursdays from nine to noon. The weekends would be yours unless I have a function to attend, if that is the case you will be informed two weeks prior if I don't give you at least two weeks notice then you have every right to decline and I will find someone else or not attend. I will not monitor your grades Ms. Swan but if I notice you begin to fall behind in my class or if I hear from other professors that you have begun to fall behind in theirs I will have no issue with firing you. Although I love my daughter I will not let you ruin what you have worked so hard for to care for her, I will gladly take a leave of absence to find your replacement. You will be responsible for getting her ready for preschool while most days I will drop her off. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I will get her ready since my first class does not start until ten but you will be responsible for picking her up from both preschool and her creative arts class. We have a maid that comes twice a week that cleans the whole house, if you do not want your room cleaned just let me know and I can let Eleanor know. We can rotate who cooks dinner although I must admit I am not that great of a cook, my daughter will testify to that. Now that I have laid that all on you is there any conflicts with your schedule that would prevent you from taking the position?"

Pulling my schedule from my bag I looked it over and thanked God that everything seemed to fit.

"My schedule won't be a problem" I said doing a happy dance in my head.

"What about the rest?" he asked his voice low and somewhat unsure.

"Well there is only one problem I can think of" I said hoping it wouldn't be a deal breaker since it appeared to be a big problem.

"And what would that be Ms. Swan?"

"I guess there are two problems, the first one is I don't have a car"

"And the second?"

"You have to stop calling me Ms. Swan, if you decide to hire me please call me Bella. In fact if you don't hire me call me Bella. Ms. Swan is my mother, I am just Bella" I practically spit all of the words out at once.

"Well the first problem is no problem at all, I will provide you with a car and a credit card to pay for gas. You are free to use it on the weekends as well. As for the second problem I think I can solve that one fairly easy as well Bella. Before I decide I would like you to meet my daughter who I will have to be leaving soon to pick up. Are you free tonight for dinner?"

"Tonight, yeah tonight will work" I said already thinking about what I should wear to meet a five year old that I apparently have to impress.

"Alright since you don't have a vehicle shall I pick you up?" he asked.

"That is ok if you give me your address I can barrow my roommates car" I wasn't sure how I would explain my professor picking me up if anyone other than Rosalie or Alice saw me get into his car.

"Alright here you go, can you be there be six o'clock?" he asked handing me a slip of paper with an address and phone number written on it.

"Yeah six o'clock works for me."

"Well I will see you then, but I must be going before I am late" he grabbed his briefcase and stood gesturing with his arm as we walked out together.

"I will see you tonight then" I said walking away swaying my hips a little more than necessary. Alice was right if you have it use it. Before I made it to the door to exit I noticed Maggie sitting on a bench down the hall from Professor Cullen's office and by the look on her face she had heard our exchange.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know it has been awhile and I apologize for that. Although I graduated from nursing school there was still a huge looming test I had to prepare for. I am happy to say that I passed boards a little over a week ago and I can happily focus more time on writing. This said there are times when I can't write not for the lack of time or want but because the creative juices are not flowing and the last thing I want to do it write something that I even have a hard time reading so please be patient and I will do my best to stay ontop of this story and devote more time to the other two that have been on the back shelf the last few months.**

**For those who review I do read them and I appreciate everything good and bad said. I will make an effort to respond.**

**Thanks again for reading. Enjoy.**

Characters are owned my Stephenie Meyer.

The smile on my face slipped briefly as I passed Maggie. I wasn't sure what she had been doing sitting outside Professor Cullen's office because he clearly wasn't expecting here and from the looks of the closed and dark offices that lined the hall nobody else was either. I kept my eyes focused forward when I heard Professor Cullen close and lock his office behind me.

"Umm Professor Cullen I was hoping to catch you" Maggie's annoying high pitched voice rung out behind me. Being nosey my steps became smaller and slower hoping to catch part of their exchange.

"Miss. Grey, I though I was clear about setting up an appointment if you needed to speak with me. I am on the way out the door and am running late as it is. If you have questions about the syllabus please call my office number leave your question on my answer machine, if I cannot effectively answer over the phone I will call and set up a time when you can met me at the office and I will be glad to answer it there. Have a good day." His tone was polite but stern and I was dying to turn around and check out Skank Barbie's face now.

"I am sorry Professor Cullen I just heard you were looking for a nanny for your daughter and was coming to see if you have filled that position" she said. I didn't miss the seductive tone she was attempting to use nor did I miss the hand she placed on his arm as she spoke. Of course this is when I reached the end of the hall and had to turn. I had slowed my walking down so much I was practically crawling at this point but I was tempted to stop and pretend to tie my shoe that was not untied so I could hear his answer unfortunately that thought came to late and I was already stepping around the corner. I thought about hiding there and listening to the end of their conversation, but instead I figured I had eavesdropped enough that day and forced my feet to keep moving.

Shoving my arms into my coat and pulling my ugly per Alice hat out of my pocket and snuggly onto my head I pushed through the doors and braced myself for the harsh winds that had picked up since the morning. The wind and blowing snow slowed my walk from campus back to my apartment, but it gave me a little bit of time to think about what just happened with Maggie. Clearly I was not the only one that had been eavesdropping because there was no way she could know about Professor Cullen looking for a nanny since I had the completely intact flyer in my bag. I wondered if he would consider her, maybe she actually had experience with children that would make her more suitable for the job. I felt a little sick thinking that he may consider someone else and now I was kicking myself for not listening to the rest of their conversation.

By the time I made it back to the apartment I couldn't feel my feet, my face most likely was wind burnt and I couldn't stop thinking about how to make a five year old like me. I may have played up my past babysitting jobs a little. I had no real experience with kids for long periods of time. I did have a few babysitting jobs in high school but we lived in Forks most of the time when people went "out" it was to the diner and they were home within two hours.

Pulling my coat and hat off I threw them over the end of the couch before dropping my body on the cushion next to it. I closed my eyes replaying Professor Cullen and how his eyes had lingered on mine as I recited the poem. I heard the front door open, but chose to keep my eyes closed.

"Hey how was your first day?" Alice asked flopping her body next to me and trying to snuggle up under the cover I had pulled onto my lap.

"Good so far but I am going for wonderful this evening" I said.

"What is going to happen this evening that will make your day wonderful?" she asked waiting for the answer she knew I was going to give her, so I wasn't sure why she even asked. Even as kids there was no explaining how Alice seemed to know things before they happened. The first day we met in second grade I was sitting at my desk trying to read a book that my mother told me I was to young to read which only made me want to read it even more. I soon realized my mom was right when Alice came up and introduced herself and asked me what I was reading. "Oh it is my favorite book you probably haven't read it because it is for grown ups, but my mom says I can read as good as a fifth grader" I said holding the book protectively to my chest.

"That's cool what's it called?" Alice asked taking the small desk next to mine.

"Bella sweetie does your mom know you have her book with you at school" Ms. Martin my teacher asked.

Before I could answer Alice jumped in "That is Bella's book because she can read better than a fifth grader and she is going to be my best friend" Alice said with such convection that after that day we were inseparable.

Opening my eyes I glanced at the battered copy of "Wuthering Heights" that sat on the coffee table before glancing at my best friend that knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

"Well let me say that I despise you and love you at the same time" I went on to tell her about me almost tripping and how Professor Cullen had caught me before I did any serious damage to myself and then went on to tell her how Professor Cullen saw the flyer fall out of my bag and given it back after telling me I must not of understood the purpose of the tabs at the bottom was to stop me from having to take the whole flyer. I had to stop my recap so Alice could pull herself together after laughing at my expense. I then told her about class and that Jacob was in class with me. I could tell she was getting antsy for me to get to the good parts to I skipped over telling her about my other classes and told her about my meeting with Professor Cullen in his office and how I was going to his house to meet his daughter and dinner.

"This is where I ask you if I can borrow your car?" I said hating that I had to rely on other people if I had to go further than a few miles from school.

"On one condition" she said. I saw that she was definitely planning something that I was sure I wasn't going to like.

"Fine what is it?" I sighed.

"I get to help you get ready."

"And by help you mean you get to put makeup on me, do my hair, and dictate what I wear. Right?" I said rising an eyebrow at her.

"That is exactly what it means, I am so happy we get each other" she said jumping up from the couch and running to my room most likely in search of the perfect outfit. I groaned before pushing myself of the couch and following her.

"Fine but I have veto power and no skirts, dresses, or anything else that is to revealing. I am going to meet his daughter and he said she has final say so unless five year old girls like cleavage try to keep it to a minimal. Plus I doubt she would like me much if the first time I meet her she thinks I am trying to take her mother's place" I said throwing myself across my bed as I watched Alice go through my closet with a scowl on her face. Having two middle class parents my dad being the chief of police of Forks and my mother being a forth grade teacher they didn't have a lot of money to not only pay my tuition and my rent but buy me new cloths and since they insisted I not work my closet had seen better days. After twenty minutes Alice gave up trying to find a shirt to go with the skinny jeans she was cradling in her arms. I couldn't help but laugh a little after she threw the pants at me and went to her room to find a shirt for me.

When she came back holding a dark blue shirt v neck shirt that was in my size I knew she had gone shopping for me again. It was something I had tried to get use to but still sometimes it was hard having friends that came from wealthy families. Since Alice and I had become friends whenever she bought herself something she would buy me something as well. I loved her for wanting me to have nice things but at times I felt like a charity case. That is why when my parents had told me about having to get a job when Alice and Rose had offered to lend me money and cover rent until we graduated I declined. I knew they were pretty much going to be covering the my portion of the rent anyways since I was going to hopefully be moving out into Professor Cullen's house and they told me they had no plans of finding a new roommate but it was different them paying while I lived there and them paying but keeping a room for me while I lived somewhere else. I am sure I was being stupid most people would love there friend's buying them things but I didn't want to be a burden or have them feel bad for me.

"Alice I thought I asked you to stop buying me things" I said sitting up and staring at her.

"I didn't buy this for you" she said thrusting the shirt at me.

"Alice it is in my size and still has the tags on it" I argued.

"I didn't say it wasn't new, I just said I didn't buy it for you. I was shopping with Rose last weekend and I must of grabbed the wrong size. You know how I hate returning things so it was just sitting in my closet and when I went to look the perfect shirt for you to wear I remember I had it and realized it was your size" she said turning her back to me to looking at the bottom of my closet for shoes.

"I might actually believe you Alice if I had never gone shopping with you. You try everything on and there have even been times you tried something on twice. So do you really expect me to believe that you just happen to grab the wrong size shirt for yourself but just so happens to be the perfect size for me" I said.

"I expect you to believe exactly that" she said walking over and putting a pair of knee-high black boots in front of me.

I wanted to argue but there was no point no matter what I said Alice was Alice and wasn't going to change. So instead I blew out a puff of air and started to change into the outfit Alice had picked out for me.

A few hours later I found myself sitting outside a two story brick house that was less than fifteen minutes from campus. After Alice begged and pleaded I caved and let her paint both my toes and finger nails. I agreed on a little eye makeup and lip gloss but argued when she started to mess with my hair. Since Alice's hair is short she tends to get a little crazy when she does mine. I don't know how many frat parties I have gone to with an up due fit for a wedding.

After a minute I climbed out of Alice's car and made my way up the few steps that lead to the front door. Knocking lightly I waited to be greeted my brilliant green eyes and messy hair and a handsome smile. I was a little surprised when the brilliant green eyes and messy hair was matched with a toothless smile of a five year old.

"Hi" the little girl sung, smiling brightly.

"Sweetie what have I told you about answering the door when I am not around" Professor Cullen said pulling the door open the rest of the way.

"Sorry daddy" the little girl said without taking her eyes off of me.

"You are pretty, what's your name?" she asked grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door. Briefly averting my eyes from the child that was now pulling me into the living room I caught Professor Cullen staring curiously at me with a small smile.

Once she stopped tugging my hand I dropped down to my knees so I was eye level with her.

"My name is Bella, what's yours" I asked.

"I am Kayson Elizabeth Cullen, and I am five years old" she said holding up one hand to show me just how old she was with her fingers.

"Well it is nice to meet you Kayson" I said smiling at the little girl that resembled her dad so much it was hard to believe that she had a mother.

"Did you bring the pizza with you?" she asked staring at me until I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Sweetie Bella is not a pizza delivery person, you know how I was telling you about someone staying with us since grandma hurt herself and how they were going to come over for dinner so you could meet them. That person is Bella." Professor Cullen said smiling at his daughter that had a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, maybe Bella can help you save dinner so we don't have to have pizza again" she said looking at her dad.

"Save dinner?" I asked trying to hide my smile as I stood back up.

"Yeah daddy was trying to make dinner again but he isn't very good. He burned it and then had to open the kitchen windows because I said I didn't like all the smoke" she said while Professor Cullen attempted to interrupt her before she could continue with her story.

"I can take a look and see if anything is salvageable Professor Cullen" I said directing my attention to the incredibly red faced man that stood before me.

"Bella if we agreed to me calling you by your first name I insist on you calling me by mine when we are outside of school. Please call me Edward. As far as what was suppose to be dinner I can guarantee that there is nothing to be saved at this point. I must say I did warn you about my cook abilities" he said attempting to hide his smile.

"Well I guess you are in luck Edward since neither of my parents were able to cook, so I took it upon myself to learn" I said flashing him a quick smile.

The doorbell rung once and Edward went to pay for the pizza as I sat down on the couch were Kayson then climbed up next to me and asked me to read her a book while we waited for Edward to return. I couldn't help but smile at the little girl that was slowly making her way onto my lap. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. I had a love for books any and all books, even ones that I couldn't read and had no pictures.

"So what are we reading" I asked as the little girl slide the book into my hands. I glanced down at the familiar cover of one of my all time favorite children's books.

"It's called _Corduroy _and it's my favoritist book ever" she said flashing me her gorgeous gapped tooth smile. "But I don't know how to read the big words yet so you will have to help" she said before focusing her attention back to the book.

We made it halfway through the book before Edward came back into the living room announcing that dinner was ready.

"But daddy Bella and me haven't finished reading the book yet" Kayson whined.

"Kayson it is Bella and I and I and I will finish reading the book after dinner" Edward said giving his daughter a look that said it was best not to argue.

"Fine but I want Bella to finish reading it, she does better girl voices than you" Kayson said before jumping off of my lap and running past her dad giggling.

"And here I thought I did a great girl voice" Edward said allowing his voice to become feminine and high pitched causing me to breakout in laughter.

"She must me a good actress if she had you believing that you did a good girl voice" I said standing from the couch and following the man of my dreams into the dinning room were hot pizza sat dished out on fancy looking plates.

"I hope you like pizza, I went with cheese since I didn't know if you had a preference" he said pulling the seat out to his left for me. Kayson was sitting to his right and across from me. She had already climbed into her booster chair and was working on her pizza.

"I am in college, of course I like pizza" I said sliding my seat forward. Once the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I realized it would be best not to point out the fact that he is my teacher and is at least six or seven years older than me.

Dinner was nice we talked briefly about class, I was hoping he would mention what happened with Maggie in the hall this afternoon but he once the subject changed to Kayson I figured it wasn't going to be brought up. For a five year old Kayson was extremely intelligent and was able to keep her own conversation going about school, what she did in her creative arts class which was not at all what I thought it was. I assumed it was all about coloring and maybe finger painting but apparently Kayson was learning how to play the piano and the violin although she made it known that she preferred the piano. She also told me about the play that she was in and insisted that I come to.

"Sweetie the play is not for a couple more months and Bella is probably busy with school. Plus your grandma, grandpa, and uncle Jasper will be there and your mom said she was coming too" he said attempting to give me an out to say no.

"Mommy said she was going to be at the Christmas play too" Kayson said putting her fork down onto her plate before her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes filled with tears. Edward was out of his seat and cradling his daughter in his arms before I realized what was going on. It broke my heart to see such a young child disappointed by a parent. I made a mental note to call my parents and tell them thank you and tell them how much I love them on my way home. Alice was not as lucky as me, her parents had money yet they never seemed to have the time, at least the time to come see there only child graduate high school or celebrate Christmas. For some reason they thought the money, credit cards, and new car made up for their absence. Alice tried to pretend that it didn't bother her and she told me how much she loved spending Christmas morning with my family but I could see the disappointment and pain in her eyes when she watched my parents hug me and tell me how proud they were after graduation or when the insisted that they drive the four hours to help me move in to the dorms the first year of college.

I wasn't sure where to look, I felt I was being intrusive if I stared at Edward as he whispered how much he loved Kayson into her ear and hugged her tightly to his body but then I felt like this little girl needed to know how easy she was to love. I had only met her an hour ago and I loved her, I wasn't sure how anyone could not especially her own mother.

Not sure if it was the right move I slide out of my chair and moved toward Edward that was not sitting back in his chair still hugging Kayson. My movement caused him to pull his eyes away from his daughter and follow me as I moved toward them. I could see the question in his eyes as I crotched down next to his seat until I was eye level with the little girl that was cradle in his arms.

Bringing my hand up I rubbed small circles on her back. "Kayson" I said lightly waiting for the little girl to realize I was there. She pulled her blotchy red face from her father's chest and looked at me. "Nothing would make me happier than to come see you in your play. Even though we just met I can already tell you are a special little girl and I am honored that you want me there to see you."

"You really want to come see me in the play?" she hiccupped.

"Of course, in fact I was at your Christmas play too" I said realizing she was one of the little angels. One of Alice's design classes had to do the costumes and Alice got us tickets and then insisted that we all come. Now that I thought about it I recall seeing Edward there but he seemed preoccupied with something else and I never saw the opportunity nor had the guts to approach him.

"You were at my Christmas play?" she said sitting up a little more.

"I was, my best friend was the one that made you costume and I must say you were the prettiest Angle there" I said wiping the tears from her cheek.

"You know Alice" she said now scooting herself off of her dad's lap so she was standing in front of me.

"I do, we have known each other since we were a couple years older than you are" I said opening my arms to allow Kayson to crawl into them.

"She is really nice, can we finish reading my book now" she said laying her head onto my shoulder.

"Of course" I said standing up. Before I turned I caught Edward staring at us, I couldn't make out the look on his face. I hoped he wasn't mad that I stepped in, but it was too late now. Turning I walked back to the living room where Kayson and I sat for the next hour reading book after book. I was half way through _Where the Wild Things are_ when I realized that her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed.

Closing the book I adjusted her body so I would be able to lay her down on the couch and go search for Edward that I hadn't seen since dinner.

"I can take her" a velvety voice said behind me as I stood.

"Oh my gosh you cannot snick up on a girl like that" I said adjusting the tiny body in my arms that I had almost dropped when he scared me.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was in here" he said taking Kayson into his arms.

"No I didn't see you, when did you come in here?" I asked curiously.

"Bella I came in right after I cleaned the dinning room over forty five minutes ago. I quite enjoyed listening to you read, you are by far a lot more animated than me when it comes to the voices. I can tell why Kayson prefers you to read to her. I am going to go put her in bed, can you stay a little longer so we can talk" he asked, I gave him a nod before the turned to the stairs and out of the room.

Once he was out of the room, I flopped down on his couch and wondered how I was going to be around this man all the time and not jump him. Maybe this was not a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah this was up quicker than usual, one more day off and then off to work for a few 12 hr shifts so won't update until some time next week unless I get a minute to myself before then. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The house was eerily quiet. I took the time to glance around the living room and take in all that I had missed while I was reading with Kayson. Standing up from the couch I made my way over to the mantle that was littered with picture frames. As I looked through them I realized it was just more evidence of a man that loved his daughter. Even as a baby she had his bright green eyes and wild untamed hair. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the picture of Kayson when she was at most eight months, it looked like someone tried to put a bow in hair and she retaliated by pulling all but a few strands from the bow causing it to droop onto her forehead. I thought that it was cute that even though some parents would have fixed her hair or decided not to the get picture instead Edward had it in an eight by ten framed on the mantle for all to see.

"Her mother hated that picture, but I thought it fit her personality so I used it for our Christmas card that year" Edward chuckled scaring me half to death.

Turning around quickly while holding my chest attempting to slow my heartbeat I came face to face with Edward and I must say that he is even more beautiful when only a few inches separated us.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on my like that, I swear I am going to start thinking you are trying to give me a heart attack" I said averting my eyes from his solid broad chest and meeting his eyes. If I thought staring at his well muscled chest was dangerous, looking him in the eyes was deadly.

"Sorry, you seem to give all of your attention when you focus on something. I noticed it in class today too" he said smirking at me before taking a step back and gesturing back to the couch.

Stepping around him while attempting to hide my reddened face I kept repeating to myself how bad an idea this was. Yet when I sat down on the couch and the smell of his cologne attacked my senses, I knew if he offered me the job there was no way I could walk way. I had to stay not only for him, but for the little girl that had already touched my heart in such a short time.

"Yeah my parents and the rest of my teachers said the same thing, but there is one thing you can't deny. My passion" I said giving him a small smile and then looking back at my hands that were currently twisting together on my lap.

"I would have to agree. The little experience you have with children you handled Kayson beautifully. As I told you my ex-wife and I are going through a divorce and it has not been easy on Kayson which you clearly saw at the dinner table. It doesn't occur a lot, but when it does she is generally upset for a lot longer than she was tonight. I feel like I should thank you for what you said to her and if you can't make it to the play let me know so I can explain it to her before hand" he said leaning forward so he was resting his elbows on his knees and staring at me.

"I am glad I could help and I meant what I said, my best friend does the costumes and if I wasn't going to support her I would still go to support Kayson she is a special little girl. The limited time I have spent with her I can see that. I am sorry it appears her mother can't." Once the words were out of my mouth I wished that I could insert my foot there and take them back.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I started to apologize.

"Bella please do not apologize, you clearly are a very intelligent and observant woman and unfortunately for Kayson's sake you are right. Her mother likes to be a mother when it is convenient for her and apparently it hasn't been convenient for a while and the one that suffers the most is that little girl upstairs. I am sorry I don't need to be dumping all of this on you, I don't think I am doing a good job at selling this job to you" he said chuckling nervously to himself.

"Kayson had me sold when she mistook me for the pizza delivery person" I said hoping to break some of the tension that had developed after the mention of his ex-wife. Although I was curious about what happened to their marriage, I was not to interested in the woman that let this incredible man go and walked away from such a beautiful and intelligent little girl.

"She definitely has that ability doesn't she. I suppose that is why I spent two hundred dollars on an American Doll and matching outfit she wanted. Alright getting back to the job you know what the hours would be I can show you around the house to see if you feel like you would be comfortable living here and if you agree then we can sit down and talk about salary and a few minor house rules" he said standing and offering me his hand.

Placing my hand in his large warm hand I lifted my body from the couch then pulled my hand back quickly when it felt like a live current was running through me. It didn't hurt and actually wasn't even uncomfortable. It just caught me by surprise and now all I wanted to do was touch him again and see if it was still there. When I glanced up at him I found his bright green eyes staring right back at me. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

"Ready?" he asked his voice a little higher than it had been before.

"Yeah" I answered following him. He pointed out the playroom that was also on the first floor along with the dinning room that we had eaten dinner in, the kitchen that still slightly smelled of burnt food and the full bathroom that was at the back of the house. The tour then turned toward the stairs. The first room was his home office.

"You are welcome to borrow any of the books in here, just be careful some of them date back to the early 1900s and aren't in the best condition. The printer is set up in here and is wireless, there is a computer in."

I knew he was still talking but my body was in shock, my eyes didn't know where to look. At a few titles I was wondering if they were playing tricks on me.

In my peripheral vision I saw him walk out of the room, but my feet didn't follow him. Instead they stepped forward attempting to get closer to the wall of books. My hand lifted involuntarily, my fingers brushing the binds over several books. The variety was staggering from _Pride and Prejudice_ along with multiple other classics filled shelves, while one of the shelves below the classics was full of _Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings_. Kayson apparently even had a shelf that had a variety of _Dr. Seuss _and _Winnie the Pooh _books amongst others that I had never heard about then again preschool literature was a long time ago.

"I thought you might enjoy this room" Edward said startling me once again. I really needed to pay more attention. I wanted this man to trust I could take care of his daughter and be responsible for her and I couldn't even keep track of him.

"Sorry I think I was in a trance" I said turning away from the books so I could follow him.

"That's ok it is nice to meet someone that enjoys books as much as I do. That door leads to a full bathroom, and this one belongs to Kayson" he said nudging the door open. I took a step forward my arm brushing against his chest as I took a step into the room. The small night light didn't offer much illumination for me to make out much in the room except for the small bed that held a sleeping Kayson within it. She was curled up on her side holding a stuffed monkey to her chest.

"That is Stanley, he has been with us since she was born" Edward said gesturing to the stuffed monkey that looked like it had seen brighter days. "We have been able to clean it once in the past five years and that was because a three year old Kayson was a lot more trusting. Not trusting enough to allow us to take Stanley to get cleaned, she agreed to clean him with her while she bathed. She enjoyed it until she got out and realized he didn't dry as fast as her. Took me three hours with a blow dryer to get the thing reasonably dry, so she would go to bed. Since then Stanley has been banned from bath time" a smile over took his face as if he was reliving the memory. "Alright the spare room is across the hall" he said lighting my body on fire when his hand came to rest on the lower portion of my back as he guided me out of his daughter's room into what I hoped to be my room soon. At least until Edward realized I made more sense in his room.

"If you take the position feel free to redecorate, after my mother got hurt and I realized I was going to need a nanny I finally took the time to pick out furniture to put in here. Until now it had been empty while I tried to figure out why I bought such a big house for just Kayson and I" he said twisting the doorknob and pushing it open.

I walked forward and took a step through the door breaking contact with Edward's hand. I was tempted to take a step back just to feel it again but instead my brain kicked in telling me that would be a bad idea. Instead I took a step forward after Edward turned the light switch on. I must say he did a wonderful job picking out furniture. There was a queen size bed against the wall, its frame was dark brown and matched the dresser and night table . There was a decent size flat screen mounted on the wall, a desk that matched the dresser and bed frame in the corner that held a computer. Beside the bed was a nightstand held an antique looking lamp.

Edward took a few steps forward reaching for a door and pulling it open. "This is the closet, it is a little small I hope that isn't an issue, I know how most girls have to have huge closets" he said.

"Good thing I am not most girls" I said stepping around him to look into the closet to see how small it was. Of course it was three times as big as the closet I had in Forks.

"I have noticed" Edward mumbled before stepping around me and walking to another door that was attached to the bedroom.

"This door leads to a bathroom" he said gesturing to the door he now held open.

"Wow" I said glancing around, the bathroom was huge. In the corner there was a large whirlpool next to a stand up shower with glass doors. In a small inlet sat a toilet. His and her sinks lined the opposite wall from the tub, clearly only one was used. I looked to the last wall and realized it was a door. I sat there wondering what was behind the door when my eyes averted back to the sink. I noticed the stand up electronic toothbrush, can of shaving cream, and after shave. I stared at it for a moment before looking to Edward for confirmation of what I was thinking.

"Um yeah so it is a joint bathroom. That door leads to my bedroom" Edward said stumbling over the words and a look of complete embarrassment covering his face while he nodded toward the door that was closed. "I can move my stuff to the other bathroom if it would make you feel more comfortable" Edward began "well that is if you want the job in the first place. Maybe the tour should have came after you agreed to take the job" he rambled staring everywhere but at me.

I reached out before I could even think about what I was doing to say but now with my hand wrapped around his masculine arm and his head slowly turning back to look at me I had to think of something quick. "I don't mind sharing" I said and then became flushed when pictures of my legs wrapped around his body as he lifted me onto the sink and how well the whirlpool would look with both of us in it.

Edward smiled at me and then glanced down to my hand that was still holding onto his arm. "Ok we should go finish the talk we started in my office" he said taking a step away from the door that lead to his room.

"You don't want to show my your room" I said and then wished that the whirlpool was full of water so that I could go ahead and drown myself.

"Um well there is really not much to see in there, but you can take a look if you would like" he said fidgeting by the sink.

"I was joking Edward" I said figuring we just met and he wouldn't understand my sense of humor so he might actually believe me. "Lets go talk" I said walking back into what I hoped to be my new room and down the hall. I couldn't help but stop and glance into Kayson's room. She seemed so peacefully, I missed those moments in life when things seemed so easy. But then again I think those moments were cut short by her parents impending divorce. Lucky for her she was blessed when it came to the father department and I am sure there were women lining up to take over the Mrs. Cullen position but how many would want to take on the mommy position.

Taking one last look I made my way down the stairs and took a seat on the couch where I had been sitting when Kayson and I were reading one of the many books she had insisted that we read before bedtime. Edward came in moments later and sat down.

We spent the next hour going over how much I would be paid, what hours I would be responsible for Kayson and when he would want me to move in along with a few house rules that were totally understandable including no alcohol was to be consumed when I was responsible for Kayson. Edward got a bit awkward when he asked about me having a boyfriend, I gladly told him I didn't and how college guys didn't hold any interest for me. He then went on to tell me he would appreciate if I began dating someone that I refrain from bringing them to the house unless for short periods of time all the while staring at the floor. I quickly agreed I hadn't had a relationship since James over a year ago and that was a disaster that I had no plans for repeating any time soon.

"Well I have to say that you had my vote before even coming here tonight and I know that Kayson loves you already so I guess all that there is to ask now is if you will move in with us?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews, if you pose a question in your review I will try to respond. As for the other reviews that just make a statement about the chapter I most likely will not respond. Although I enjoy reading them and they get me writing more often, I am not sure how to respond except saying thank you and it is a lot easier doing it here. I am sure you all would rather me be writing the next chapter than getting a personal thank you. If I am wrong please let me know and I will make more of an effort to respond personally to all reviews even if it is just saying thanks. **

**Once again I do not own the charaters in this story that would be Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoy. I have family in town until next Friday so not sure when I will update but I will try to do it before then.**

I saw his lips moving but my brain was still stuck on the whole no bringing guys home, I couldn't help wonder if the was free game then. Technically he would already be there. I tried to hide my smile before looking back at Edward to realize he was staring at me.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" I asked biting my lower lip hoping I didn't miss anything important like him telling me there would be no sex with the home owner either because that would totally suck.

"I was saying the job is yours, all you have to do is say yes and start packing" he said with his trademark smile.

"I guess I know what I will be doing this weekend then, although I can move in sooner if necessary to help with the rest of this week" I offered. I was having an internal battle with myself, part of me wanted him to say yes because that would bring me one step closer to him, but the other part of me wanted the next few days to spend with Rose and Alice.

"Thank you for the offer but my brother Jasper is helping out this week."

"You have a brother?" I asked wanting to know more about this man.

"I do, he is a Major in the Army and he got back a couple of weeks ago. He decided he needed a few weeks of vacation time after a year in the desert. He would write home telling us how he missed the rain, but after two days home he was complaining about having sun withdrawals" Edward said smiling as he spoke of his brother.

It was hard not to smile as he spoke, so I am sure I looked like a giant idiot with the Cheshire cat smile nodding my head as he spoke. But it was hard not to, the way he spoke of his family and the amount of love you could see they had for one another. I always asked my parents for a sister so I could have someone to play with but they always said no, after a year of no's I figured they just wanted a boy so I spent the next year asking for a brother. As you can see I am twenty-one years old and the only child.

After a few minutes of conversation I was heading for the door and my home for the next five days.

"Is it ok if Jasper and I come by on Sunday? We can help move some boxes and I wanted to drop the car off to you" he said shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back onto the heels of his feet.

"That would be great. I love Alice and Rose, but they are little to no help when it comes to moving. When we moved into our apartment Rose made her boyfriends frat brothers carry all of our stuff in, including the small stuff that we could have easily carried up." I felt bad for the guys but then again I hated moving and if Rose could get someone else to do the heavy lifting then I was game.

"With how busy I have been and not being able to make it to the gym I could use a little strenuous activity."

Of course my perverted mind went on to think about a few more strenuous activities that we could do together and have a lot more fun while doing, so I completely missed what else he said. This time though I just nodded my head hoping that he didn't realize I hadn't been listening.

"I will see you Wednesday" I said walking onto the porch.

"See you in class" he hollered as I made a run for Alice's car. Which of course was not a good idea since the little bit of snow and ice that had melted throughout the day had refrozen which resulted with me on my butt and completely humiliated.

"Oh my gosh Bella, are you alright?" Edward yelled as he ran to me, of course he missed the ice patch and made it safely to my side.

"Yeah, I have spent a lot of my life in this position" I said taking his offered hand to stand up. I just wanted to get in the car and drive off a cliff, that was up until I felt his hand run down my back side. I think I was just as surprised as him. As quick as it had been there it was gone being shoved back into his pocket. My body longed for its return. The touch may have been brief but my body was on fire begging for more. I think I may have even whimpered.

"I am sorry, you had a little bit of snow and dirt on your ugh" he stumbled over his words as he looked around like this was a game of _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_ and he was ready to use one of his lifelines.

"Ugh umm I'm just sorry" he said again his face flushing red while he avoided looking at me deciding to stare back at the house. Maybe he thought his lifeline was going to come in the form of Kayson coming to interrupt our first moment. Yes I thought of it as a moment, like any normal girl would when the night ended with a very hot man touching their butt. I just had to get over the reason behind it if I wanted to continue to live in my little fantasy world.

"Edward it's fine, I appreciate the fact that you attempted to wipe it off before I got in Alice's car. I mean I love her, but she would kill me if I didn't return her car to her in perfect condition" I said feeling generous and trying to break the awkward moment for him.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue and I will see you on Wednesday" I said running a hand over my butt to make sure he got everything and climbed into the driver seat.

"Yeah Wednesday, drive safely and goodnight Bella" he said giving me a small smile and turning to walk into the front door.

As soon as the front door closed I might of screamed a little bit, when I noticed the curtains move I quickly threw the car in reverse and headed back to the apartment. When I walked through the door I was greeted by my two best friends and about a million questions.

"So how did it go? Where does he live? Was his house nice? Does it have a pool? I bet he would have a pool, have you seen his arms and shoulders he definitely has swimmer body" Alice said before Rose interrupted her to continue the questioning even though I hadn't been able to answer one question yet.

"How was the kid? Was she a brat? I babysat in high school and there was this little girl that I could have sworn was possessed by some evil demon. I swear when her mother was introducing us she walked over like she was going to give me a hug so I kneeled down and instead of the hug I was expecting she wrapped her little hands in my hair and pulled as hard as she could. Her mother just stood there and yelled at her to stop playing and let go of my hair. I probably would have been bald if her father hadn't come and pried her little demon hands off of my hair" Rose said as her and Alice pulled me to the couch and sat down next to me.

"If you guys ever stopped talking I would tell you about it" I said loud enough to get them both to stop mumbling off more questions.

"Ok we're sorry. Tell us how it went and don't leave anything out" Alice said.

I spent the next thirty minutes telling them about Kayson and how well behaved and sweet she was. I also made sure to tell Rose that I was one hundred percent sure she was demon free. I skipped over what had happened over dinner, I know I had just met her and really Edward for that matter but I felt protective over them. Although I could trust Alice and Rose with my life, I just felt like this was something that should not be shared with other people unless necessary. I told them about what Kayson had said about Edwards cooking and his inability to do girl voices properly. They both laughed before I continued telling them how hot Edward looked carrying his sleeping daughter up to bed.

"I wonder if he could carry me up those stairs with his swimmer arms and shoulders" I mused out loud earning a laugh from both Alice and Rose. "What a girl can dream can't she?" I asked staring down my two best friends daring them to challenge me.

"Especially since I will be living there in five days, maybe my dreams are closer than you think" I said.

Alice squealing was loud enough to bust an ear drum. "Oh my gosh, how freaking exciting. But wait this means you are really moving out" she said slumping down back onto the couch.

"Alice I will be right down the road and I have the weekends off so it is not like I won't see you all the time" I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug before opening my other arm and pulling Rose into our hug.

"I know, but it won't be the same. Who is going to help you pick out what you wear before school or do your hair and make up" she said frowning.

"Alice you don't do those things now" I said staring at my best friend with questioning eyes. Yeah she has been trying to dress me since I have known her. When I was younger I was a little more easily swayed into letting her pick out my outfit. That was until I stayed at her house one night and agreed to let her dress me for school the next day. Apparently the clothes I brought were not right for a Monday, but she had the perfect skirt that I could wear. I guess she didn't take in the two inch height difference because the skirt length was against school policy and got me after school detention and a call home to my parents. The boys loved it, my parents hated it, and I was just uncomfortable. If the skirt wasn't uncomfortable enough my mother increased that discomfort when she thought this would be a good time to tell me about how boys will expect certain things from girls when they dress that way and how just because Alice was my best friend it didn't mean I had to follow along with everything she suggested. After that day I had very little problem telling Alice no, although sometimes I would go out on a limb and let her play dress up on her twenty one year old friend.

"Exactly and now you are moving and I won't ever get the chance to do it. Unless you let me dress you the rest of the week. Our last week as roommates possibly forever" she said giving me her sad puppy dog eyes and jutting out her bottom lip.

Ok so I lied I still had problems telling Alice no especially when she gave me the puppy dog eyes and the fact that she was right who knew what would happen after graduation.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Yes, you won't regret it Bella. I swear" Alice said skipping to her room most likely going to find some of her clothes that fit me or something from the stash of clothes she buys for herself that are my size.

"I have veto power" I yelled.

She huffed before yelling a fine from her room.

"You know the room is yours every weekend and any other day you need or want it. And if this whole nanny thing doesn't work out then we will be waiting with welcoming arms" she said lying her head on my shoulder and flipping the television on and turning it to a repeat of _True Blood_.

"I swear if vampires looked like that I think I would be ok with them being real" I said watching Eric pretend he needed Sookie to suck a bullet from his shoulder or he would die. I am not a fan of blood by any means, but I would have been all over that.

"You realize that vampires kill people and drink their blood right?" Rose asked even though I thought I saw a little drool escaping her mouth.

"Well if there is one way to leave this world being bitten by one of the most attractive vampires and getting drained doesn't seem like the worst way to go" I said before we both went silent watching the next two repeat episodes before getting up to go to bed for class the next morning.

Lying in bed I couldn't help but wonder how everything was going to turn out when I moved in with Edward and Kayson. I was excited but also crazy nervous. What if tonight was a fluke and Kayson ended up hating me. There was no way I could get Edwards attention if I had bald spots where his daughter pulled chunks of my hair out. I shook that image out of my head and thought about what it would be like to feel Edward's arms around my waist as he pulled me into his hardness. So much of him was perfect there was no way that his equipment would not meet certain criteria. Trying to force Edward out of my head was harder to do than I thought. After another thirty minutes of thinking about him and what I would like to do to him and what I wouldn't mind him doing to me my eyes finally closed and my mind drifted off to dream land that was of course filled with Edward.

I woke the next morning and it wasn't because my alarm was going off at 7am like I had set it. No it was because a small little fairy was bouncing excitably on the side of my bed.

"Oh good Bella you are awake" Alice beamed at me.

"No I am not and go away" I said pulling the blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

"But Bella we have to spend all the time we can together before you move out" Alice whined.

I wondered how much she was going to use me moving out against me this week.

"Alice I am tired I didn't sleep a lot last night" I said through the blanket.

"That is why we will need the extra time to get rid of those dark circles under your eyes" she said before peeling the blanket off of me.

"Alice it is freezing give me my blanket back" I yelled and gave her the stank eye. Apparently she wasn't phased by it because she just stood there waiting for me to get out of bed.

"Fine, you annoying annoying fairy" I said walking past her to the kitchen in search of caffeine at the moment I didn't care if it came in the form of coffee or Mt. Dew I just needed something to kick start my body.

I ended up using my veto power three times before I settled on a pair of skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a black mesh dolman top. I was leaving my creative writing class which I already loved, Professor Cope was an older lady but she was full of life and loved to read and write and she wanted to make sure we all did too. I was smiling thinking about the first paper I was going to write when I bumped into something firm and hard. Before I looked up I knew it was him, after spending half of the night on his couch I could identify his scent anywhere. And what a scent it was.

"Sorry" I said looking up so I could see his face.

"That's ok, you seemed lost up in here again" he said lightly tapping the side of my head and smirking.

"Yeah I spend a lot of time up there" I said smiling and noticing the day growth on his face. Generally I wasn't a fan of any facial hair on most men but I could tell that Edward could pull it off if he ever decided to let it grow out. His lips appeared to stand out more with the facial hair and before I could stop it my mind was thinking what they would taste like if I ran my tongue across them and if they were as soft as they looked. Letting out a sigh realizing that was not something I would be finding out any time soon. My tongue swiped across my lips moistening them.

"How are your classes going today?" he asked his eyes clearly focused on my lips. I tried to hide my smile thinking maybe I was wrong and I would be feeling his lips pressed against mine sooner than I thought.

"Good so far, I have Professor Cope for creative writing. I am excited to see how the semester will go. I was a little worried when she came in wearing pink horn framed glasses, but once she started speaking about her love of writing I realized you shouldn't judge a book by the cover. By the end of class I was wishing it was longer" I said pulling my jacket tighter to my body when a cold breeze blew.

"Yeah Professor Cope has her own teaching style but trust me you will learn a lot from her" he chuckled.

"I feel like there is more to that statement than you are letting on" I cast a questioning eye up to him then without even thinking I took a step closer to him trying to block the wind hoping to use his body as a barrier between me and the wind.

"It is freezing out here. When is your next class?" he asked shoving his gloved hands into his coat.

Glancing at my cell phone I realized I still had a little less than an hour. I was going to head to the library and start my creative writing paper but spending more time with Edward seemed a lot more interesting than my long forgotten paper.

"Little less than a hour, what about you?" I asked hoping he didn't have to cut our conversation short.

"I have office hours in forty minutes, I was heading over to grab a coffee. Would you like to join me?"

I am not sure if he had even finished inviting me before I was dragging him to the on campus café and heat. I heard him chuckle behind me before his long legs caught up with me and I regrettably let go of his arm.

"Sorry it is freezing out here, I can't wait for spring" I said between chattering teeth and damning Alice for insisting I ditch my winter coat for a more stylish jacket.

The café was fairly busy but we were able to get through the line in less than dicw minutes and found an empty table.

"So you and Professor Cope?" I asked raising an eyebrow to him.

"She was my Professor and mentor. As for the glasses those were a sixty-fifth birthday present. She always talked about a pair of hot pink horn glasses that she had as a teenager. When it came time to celebrate her birthday I couldn't think of anything else that she would appreciate more. I bought them three years ago and she hasn't taken them off since" he said smiling while his face lite up like it always did when he spoke of someone that he cared about.

"I think Alice would have a heart attack if she saw them" I said thinking of my fashion crazed friend.

"Did you tell Kayson that I was going to be moving in this weekend?" I asked wondering how she would take it having a female move in after her mother moved out.

"Well if you would consider screaming while jumping up and down a good sign then she took it extremely well. I think she said your name about a hundred and one times just at breakfast, she also told Angela her creative arts teacher about making her Bella something special. You are not having second thoughts are you?" he asked with concern.

"Of course not, I am excited as well" I said giving what I hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"Good. Did you have any ideas of what poem you are going to choose for your final? I know it is far off but you seem like a planner" he asked while taking a drink of his coffee. I think it was the first time in my life I was jealous of a coffee mug.

"As soon as you told us what the assignment was I knew" I said glancing down at my cup of coffee somewhat embarrassed.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked scooting forward in his chair like he was waiting for some well hidden secret.

"Of course" I said. Glancing up at him quickly.

"So" he asked eagerly.

"I will, when I turn my paper in" I said giggling like a teenage girl. Yes I was turning into that girl. You know the one you read about in books and see in the movies. The one you have no respect for because they act like an idiot around a guy and think they are in love after a day and a shared pizza.

"Not very nice Ms. Swan, but I suppose I will just have to wait until June to satisfy my curiosity. Speaking of June I have a meeting with one of your fellow classmates and will be late if I don't head out now" he said as he stood.

"I will walk out with you" I said pulling my thin jacket back on and thinking of ways to dispose of Alice's body if I developed pneumonia because of her and fashion.

Once Edward walked toward his office I jogged to my next class trying to increase blood flow and generate some heat in my body.

I was still smiling when I took my seat in my journalism class, that was until I looked up and saw my professor with a scowl on her face that appeared to be directed at me. I glanced around trying not to be obvious to see if there was anyone else around me that she may scowling at. Unfortunately for me there was no one else around me and she wasn't letting up.

"Hello class my name is Professor Denali."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

**Characters are owned and created by Stephenie Meyer.**

The name rung bells in my mind, but for the life of me I couldn't place it. Unfortunately I didn't have much time to think about it before she was starting the lesson. With each glare she sent my way it was like realizing my nightmare was actually coming true. How was it the last semester of college I get the one professor that apparently hates me before we even actually meet and to top it off it was one of the classes I had been looking forward to. Opening my notebook I jotted down notes and tried to ignore her scowls that she sent my way.

I glanced up at the clock to see how much longer I had to sit here and wishing that time would speed up. Finally she stated that she would see us on Thursday and that she would be expecting our rough draft of our first paper. I packed my things into my bag and was making a break for the door.

"Ms. Swan, can I speak with you for a moment?"

I stopped and glanced at the door wondering if I could play it off like I didn't hear her and make it out the door before she called my name again. The thought quickly left my brain when I realized she already hated me for some unknown reason and I didn't want to make it worse by ignoring her. Slowly I turned back toward her desk and started to walk against the escaping students back to Professor Denali.

I wasn't sure what she wanted so when I reached her desk I stood there waiting for her to acknowledge me and maybe give me an idea why I was staying after class.

"What is going on with you and Professor Cullen?" she asked practically spitting venom at me.

I was taken back with her question and stood there silently wondering how she even knew about Edward and I and why she thought it was any of her business.

"Not to be rude Professor Denali, but I don't see how that is any of your concern" I stated surprising myself as well as Professor Denali by the look on her face.

"You see that is where you are wrong Ms. Swan, it is very much my business as well as my sister's" she said clenching her teeth as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't see how what I do when I am outside of this classroom would be any business of yours or your sisters" I said turning and walking to the door. Already my brain was thinking about how I could withdraw from this class and what I could replace it with and still graduate in June.

"You may want to rethink whatever it is that is going on with you and Edward if you want to graduate with your friends come June" she sneered at my back as I walked out of her classroom.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and realized that Edward would probably be heading to get Kayson from class by now. Thoughts were running through my head so fast that I was having a hard time trying to figure out what to do. I hit the four key on my phone and waited for it to speed dial Alice.

"Hey B, I am three feet deep in fabric can I call you back?" she asked.

"Actually I was wondering if I could use you car, I promise I won't be long" I said trying to control my tone and not let on that I was upset.

"Sure hun, are you ok?" she asking picking up on my tone. That is what happens when you are friends with someone more that half of your life.

"Yeah I will tell you about it when I get back. Thanks again Alice" I said before hanging up and making my way to her car.

I wasn't sure what I was doing and I asked myself that question about a million times as I drove toward Edward's house. As I sat in his driveway staring up at the house I asked myself that question one more time before I opened the door and climbed out heading toward the front door.

I knocked once and waited, my stomach was flip flopping asking me what I was doing here. I was about to back away after calculating in my head the possibility of getting back to Alice's car before someone opened the door. Before I could take the first toward the car I heard little footsteps coming down the hall. I heard someone's hand on the door handle ready to open it followed my Edward's voice telling whomever it was not to.

"But daddy it's Bella, so it's ok if I open the door" she said before pulling the door open.

"No it doesn't" Edward was saying as the door swung open revealing a little girl with two lopsided pigtails.

"Opps" Kayson said before bouncing up and down. "Are you here to move in?" she asked glancing around me looking at the car. "Where is all your stuff, I helped uncle Jasper move his stuff I can help you too" she said bouncing even more.

"Bella, is everything ok?" Edward asked coming up behind Kayson.

"Yes, well actually no. I need to talk to you" I said pulling my jacket closer around me.

"Come in out of the cold and we can talk. Kayson why don't you go upstairs and get the craft you made for Bella today while we have grown up talk" he said picking her up and directing her body toward the stairs before sitting her back down.

"Ok daddy" she said running up the stairs.

"We can talk in the living room" he said resting his hand on my lower back directing me to the living room. I think I stopped breathing until he removed his hand and I sat down on the couch inhaling a lung full of air.

"Did you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Water, please" I said hoping I would be able to regain my bearings while he was gone.

Handing me the water he took a seat on the couch next to me. "What is going on? You are not having second thoughts are you?"

"No not at all. I should have just called you. I am probably just overreacting" I said feeling stupid that I barged into his house and had him thinking I didn't want to take the job anymore.

"Ok tell me what is going on?" he said staring at me waiting for my answer.

"So I told you about having a journalism class this afternoon" I said as he nodded his head. "Well I get to class and before I even pull my notebook at I notice the professor staring at me like I just killed her dog"

"You killed a dog?" a little voice asked.

Edward and I both looked up realizing be were no longer alone. "Oh sweetie she didn't kill a dog, it is just a figure of speech" Edward said to the little girl that had tears in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" she asked climbing onto Edward's lap and glanced between us holding onto a sheet of green construction paper.

"It is just how adults talk sometimes, but just know that Bella didn't kill anyone's dog" Edward said trying to comfort his daughter.

"That's right I love dogs, I use to beg my parents for one when they wouldn't give me a sister or brother" I said smiling, hoping this little girl believed me and didn't think I was a dog killer.

"Daddy can we get a dog?" Kayson asked turning around to look at Edward.

I reached forward picking up the glass of water and taking a drink.

"Sweetie you know daddy is allergic to dogs" he said.

"Oh yeah, can you and Bella get me a sister or brother then?" she asked innocently.

Kayson's question plus a mouth full of water did not end well. I wasn't sure if more water came out of my nose or mouth and add that to the amount that I choked on it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked smirking more than I thought he should be in this situation as he patted my back.

"Yeah, just need a moment" I said whipping the water off of my chin.

"I wanna sister but a brother will be ok too I guess" Kayson said, which took the smile right off of Edward's face.

"Sweetie you can't just go to the store and buy a brother or sister" he stuttered while a look of horror overtook his face realizing what door he may have just opened.

"Where do they come from then if you don't get them at the store?" she asked staring at Edward and then back to me. This time I was the one snorting watching Edward's face become flush.

"Umm well, they come from, babies are made" Edward stammered over his words trying to find the right words to satisfy his curious five year old. Watching his discomfort I started to feel bad.

"What do you have there?" I asked Kayson gesturing to the picture in her hand.

"I made it in class today, it's for you" she said turning to hand it to me before explaining the figure in the picture was me. I went on to ask her a few questions, hoping that the previous conversation would be long forgotten. Lucky for Edward and I both she spent the next ten minutes telling me about the picture and then the next thirty minutes telling me about her day.

"Alright why don't you go upstairs and wash you hands and I will fix something for dinner" Edward said.

"Bella will you help him so we don't have to eat pizza again" she asked bouncing off of Edward's lap before running up the stairs. I couldn't help laughing.

"You think that is funny?" Edward asked.

I squeaked out a yes in between laughs. "I am sorry, it's not your fault that you don't know how to cook" I said trying to get myself under control.

"So do you want to help prevent us from eating pizza again while we talk" he asked. I nodded my head and followed him to the kitchen.

"Since you are helping cook, would you be able to stay and enjoy the meal with us?" Edward asked pulling out hamburger from the fridge. "I was thinking taco night."

"Let me text Alice and make sure she won't need her car" I said pulling my cell phone from my pocket. Alice said I could keep the car all night if necessary followed by a winking smiley face.

After telling Edward that I could stay we fell into a comfortable silence working side by side preparing tacos.

"What happened today?" Edward asked.

"My journalism professor hates me" I stated while stirring the hamburger.

"I am sure she doesn't hate you" he stated while butchering a helpless tomato.

"No she does, after scowling at me throughout the class she asked me to stay after. She asked me what I was doing with you" I said turning away from the meat and looking at him to see his reaction.

"She asked you what?" he asked turning away from the tomato that was completely destroyed at this point.

"She wanted to know what was going on between you and I. I asked how that was any concern to her and she stated that it was not only her concern but her sister's as well" I turned back to the meat before it burned.

"What is your professor's name?" he asked annoyance lacing his voice.

"I don't recall her first name from my schedule, but last name is Denali. Do you know her?" I asked pulling the pan off of the stove and pouring the hamburger into the strainer in the sink.

"Tall, blonde, early thirties?" he asked his voice becoming deeper.

"Yeah" I said turning away from the meat again to look up at him trying to read his reaction. "Do you know who she is?" I asked.

"Yeah she is my ex-wife's sister. Did she say anything else beside what you told me?"

"Well if her threatening me that if I didn't stay away from you I wouldn't be graduating then I would say yes she said more" I said watching Edward's face contort in anger.

"She said that?" he asked his voice clearly showing his anger that matched his face perfectly now.

"Yeah, it is not a big deal I am not going to quit working for you just because she threatened me. I will talk to my counselor and see about dropping the class and transferring to something else" I said pouring the meat back into the pan.

"Bella I can't have you dropping a class to work for me, that isn't fair to you" Edward said laying the knife down and taking a step closer to me.

"I can't just let some crazy Professor intimidate me into quitting a job that I haven't even started because it is for her ex brother in-law. I am sure even if I didn't drop the class she wouldn't be able to follow through with her threat without getting into some predicament with the college. At this point though I don't think that I could spend the next semester listening to her lecture just for the fact that I have no respect for her and clearly she is evil" I said turning my body toward Edwards and tilting my head up so he could see the small smile on my lips letting him know that I was ok with this.

"Well can I say I am sorry that this is probably not what you imagined when you stole the whole flyer off the board. First I burn dinner, then the first day you meet Kayson she has a melt down because of her awful mother, then my sidewalk nearly kills you and now you have to drop a class because your evil teacher is also my evil ex sister in-law. Have you had your head examined because there are a lot of reasons why most would be running for the door" he said as his hand brushed against my cheek smoothly as he pushed a piece of hair that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear.

My heart stopped for a brief moment and my eyes fluttered closed on their own freewill relishing the feel of his smooth skin upon my face. My mind took me to a place that clearly was not appropriate and it did not return until I heard someone clear their throat.

My eyes blinked open to the most beautiful green eyes. My face flushed, but I felt slightly better when I noticed his face appeared a shade redder also. Slowly we both turned our heads toward the throat clearer.

"Hey bro. Mind explaining why my beautiful little niece told me she might be getting a baby sister or brother from her daddy and nanny Bella?"

I could feel my face get a thousand times redder as I started at this man that shared few similarities to my Edward, but was still completely handsome. He had to be close to six feet tall, his arms weren't huge but were definitely lined with muscles that caused his t-shirt to pull tighter to his body. And what a nice body it was. He had short blonde hair that clearly had been shaved a month or two back. His eyes were a shade darker than Edwards, but still beautiful. He had one of the strongest jaw lines I had ever seen. Which made his lips all the more noticeable. He was blessed with very kissable lips and although I had noticed them there was no thought passing through my head of what they would feel like. Unlike every time I looked at his brother all I could think about is what they would feel like and how they would taste, would he be lovable and gentle or passionate and rough.

"Silly uncle Jasper I told you already. It's because daddy is allergic to dogs. Duh" Kayson said shaking her head like it should be obvious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry it took longer to get this out than I planned but worked nightshift last week and still recovering today. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment. ENJOY!**

Edward cleared his throat and stepped back. "Jasper this is Bella, Bella this is my brother Jasper" Edward said turning toward his brother and daughter, not doing a good job at hiding his discomfort.

I am sure I wasn't doing any better since I could still feel my ears burning. My mind took off replaying Kayson's words. What would a child by Edward and I look like? Would we have a little boy or girl or maybe one of each? Would they love reading too? After names started running through my head I knew I had to regain control before I looked like an idiot. Shaking my head once I looked up wondering if I would be able to jump back into the conversation like I had been listening the whole time. Only problem was once I started to focus again I realized there was no conversation to pretend to understand. What I found was two incredibly hot men and a curious little girl staring at me like I had grown another head, ok maybe not that drastic. Maybe more like someone that was asked a question and had yet to answer.

"I am sorry what did you say?" I asked feeling my face heat up once again.

"I asked if there was enough food for one more mouth? I figured I should get to know the future mother of my niece or nephew" Jasper said smiling until Edward closed the space between them and punched him in the arm.

"Oww what was that for?" Jasper said rubbing his arm where he just got punched.

"Don't fill her head with things that are not going to happen" Edward said hitting his brother again, before kneeling in front of Kayson. "Sweetie Bella and I are not going to be having a baby. You have babies with people you are in love with and married to. Do you understand? He asked.

I couldn't help but be hurt by his words. He seemed so sure that it would never happen. I know it was stupid to feel hurt, we had just met and I was his daughter's nanny. He hired me to take care of the daughter he already had not to give him another one.

"So you and Bella are going to get married first? Can I be the flower girl? I can't wait to tell Abigail, she was the flower girl at her aunt's wedding and she said she got to wear a pretty dress and walk down with the older girls. Can we go pick out my dress tomorrow after preschool?" Kayson asked her face beaming with excitement.

Jasper's snorting laughter gained my attention, but Edward looked horrorstruck and focused solely on his daughter. I glared at Jasper, but it only made him laugh harder.

"Am I the best man because I will need to get a new tux before the big day, plus a need a date unless your bride maids are single" Jasper said winking at me. Earning a glare from his brother.

"You are not helping this situation bro" Edward said between clenched teeth.

"Kayson daddy and Bella are not getting married, we just met and we don't love each other. Do you understand?" Edward asked.

"I guess, can we get a cat then?" she asked earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"I will think about it. Now that I have worked up an appetite lets eat" Edward said directing Kayson toward the dinning room.

"So how about feeding your brother that you love so much" Jasper said clapping Edward on the back.

Edward turned slowing glaring at his brother. By the look on Edward's face I thought Jasper probably had a better chance of a homeless man sharing his dinner with him before Edward would.

"You think that was funny?" Edward asked.

"What? How are you blaming me? I spend months out of the country serving this country and then while visiting my niece she tells me you are going to have another baby with nanny Bella. How was I suppose to know it was the work of an overactive imagination of a five year old" Jasper asked in mock surprise.

I thought he had a good argument, unfortunately Edward was not buying it.

"Maybe because I told you about Bella a few days ago" Edward said his glare slowly disappearing.

"Oh yeah now that you mention it you did tell me about her" Jasper said smirking at his brother. "So what's for dinner sister-in-law?" Jasper hollered over his shoulder heading to the dinning room.

"Are you sure you really want this job?" Edward asked running his hand through his messy hair.

"Why because your daughter is planning our wedding and your brother appears to be encouraging her?" I asked. Thinking he couldn't look sexier his hair sticking up all over the place and looking a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Amongst other things I am sure" he said before we both broke out in laughter.

"I am sorry, I don't know where she gets these ideas from. Although this is the first time she has tried to marry me off" Edward said wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Really I have five year olds trying to set me up all the time" I said trying to take a mental picture of this laidback Edward. I have seen serious Edward, Professor Edward, angry Edward, loving Edward, so far it was a tie between loving Edward and laidback Edward.

"How is that working out for you?" Edward asked the laughter dying off.

"I would say not well since I am still single" I smiled briefly before turning back to the stove.

"I think everything is ready, might want to feed those two before they come up with anything else" I said reaching for the small princess plate and putting food on it for Kayson.

His hand reached around me resting on top of mine. "You are not nanny Bella yet, I can do that" he said his warm breath tickling the back of my neck.

"I don't mind" I said turning my head slightly. His face was so close that if I moved a fraction our lips would be touching.

"I don't want you to feel like I am taking advantage of you?" he argued keeping his hand above mine.

Time appeared to stand still as we stared at each other. I glanced down at his luscious lips, my mouth practically watering with anticipation. His tongue ran across his lips wetting them briefly.

"Daddy where is dinner?" Kayson hollered from the dinning room breaking the moment. Edward stepped back his hand leaving mine and I finished preparing her plate.

"Bella" Edward practically whispered my name.

Turning slowly I glanced up to meet his eyes. "What would you like to drink with dinner? We have soda, juice, I don't generally drink wine with tacos but then again it is not every day that I am celebrating a new engagement and a baby" he said smirking at me making my heart stop briefly.

"I will just have water, wine is not good for the baby" I said rubbing my stomach gently.

"You are right where is my head" he said laughing as he reached up into the cabinet to pull out a few glasses. As his arms extended upward his shirt lifted exposing his firm muscular stomach. My hands itched to touch the exposed area. He turned toward the fridge pulling out juice and filling the princess cup that matched the plate for Kayson. He moved so smoothly, making me long to touch him.

"You guys need a hand in here?" Jasper asked walking over to the counter.

"I was going to make you a plate, but since you are in here you can make it yourself" Edward said handing him a plate. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"A beer if you have any" Jasper said stacking food onto his plate in between shoving it into his mouth.

"If mom saw you right now" Edward said shaking his head watching his brother.

"What? I'm hungry" Jasper mumbled since his mouth was clearly full of food.

"Are we eating in the kitchen? Or what" Kayson said stomping her foot at the kitchen entrance.

"No honey, uncle Jasper is just a pig" Edward said picking up Kayson' s plate as well as his own and walking toward the dinning room. I followed grabbing Kayson's cup. I looked at the cups Edward had filled for us but a short flashback of my days as a waitress stopped that thought.

"I will come back and grab them" Jasper said taking another bite of his taco.

"No need" Edward said walking back into the kitchen grabbing the cups.

Following him out of the kitchen I couldn't help but stare at his butt. Living here I was definitely going to have to get use to self pleasure until Edward came around because my body was on fire with need for him just watching him help prepare dinner.

Dinner went by smoothly, Kayson entertained us with stories of her day, followed by knock knock jokes that her uncle Jasper had taught her.

"I should be heading home, I want to take a look at the course catalogue so I can speak with my advisor tomorrow" I said pushing my chair from the table after finished my red popsicle that Kayson insisted we all have for dessert.

"I'll walk you to the door" Edward said standing from his seat and taking the last bite of his popsicle. The juice ran down his lips before his tongue darted out and licked it off before it dripped down to his chin. My body tingled with excitement and my inappropriate mind didn't help. Wishing that a five year old and an extremely nosey brother were not seated at the table because I wouldn't mind licking popsicle juice off a few other body parts.

Shaking my head I started to walk toward the door.

"Bye Bella" Jasper said, I glanced back to him to say good bye and was met with a knowing smirk like he heard every thought I just had of his brother.

"Bye Jasper" I said turning quickly away from him.

"Bye Bella, come back soon, like maybe tomorrow, or maybe you could just stay the night. Yeah I think that is what you should do, just stay the night, daddy has a big bed so there is enough room for you to sleep there unless you want to share my princess bed that's ok too it is just a little small but if I make my stuffed animals sleep on the floor there will be enough room for you. Daddy says I am a cover hog, but I promise to share with you" she said it what appeared to be on breath which I thought was impossible.

Of course my face turned the same color as the popsicle I just ate, while Jasper just laughed until it appeared that he was crying, Edward stood there staring at his daughter before he looked up at me, which is when be both broke out into laughter. Rose may have had bad luck with kids, but this one was attempting to help me get into her father's bed, get married and have a baby which I would not protest.

"Sweetie Bella has her own bed where she lives at now and when she moves in here this weekend she is going to be sleeping in the bed that is in the spare bedroom. Speaking of bed we need to get you in the bath and washed up so you can get into bed and get a good nights rest before school tomorrow" Edward said.

"I will go get her started" Jasper said lifting Kayson from her seat before lifting her onto his shoulders.

"Say goodnight to Bella" Jasper said walking into the hallway.

"Bye Bella" Kayson yelled before laughing as Jasper climbed the stairs.

"She will forever surprise me with what comes out of her mouth" Edward finally said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean she doesn't invite women into your bed all the time?" I asked smiling at his uneasiness.

"No this would be the first" he said coughing and looking around the room.

"Well I should head home" I said walking toward the front door. My hand reached forward to open the door when a warm hand wrapped around my arm and turned be back. My arm was tingling and heat radiated through my body. Edward looked shocked apparently not realizing how close we would be when I turned around. His lips were at my eye level and they looked like they were made for kissing. If he tilted his head down and I stood on my toes we would fit together perfectly.

He tilted his head down and stared at me. "I just wanted to say I am truly sorry that this job is causing you any trouble at school. I will not hold it against you if you decided that it is to much, I will admit that Kayson would be disappointed but I would understand if you decided that this was not what you were looking for" Edward said his voice quiet and husky.

"Would Kayson be the only one disappointed?" I asked not only surprising him but myself as well.

"No, I see the way you two are together and I haven't seen Kayson smile as much as she has the last couple of days and she just met you. She loved hanging out with her grandma but somehow she seems happier and I believe you have something to do with that. Plus I feel like I can trust you, which doesn't happen a lot. So no she wouldn't be the only one disappointed if you decided that this job was to much" he said lightly squeezing my arm and smiling.

"Then I will see you tomorrow and tell Jasper I will see him this weekend" I said taking a step forward while my other hand reached for the door to open it once the door began to open Edward finally released my arm and took a step back.

Walking toward Alice's car I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, but this time I glanced at the driveway to avoid any ice. I realized that Edward must have put salt down after my little spill. I shook my head and tried to forget that moment.

Once I climbed in the car I glanced up at the house to see Edward watching me from the door.

That night my dreams were full of Edward.

"Miss Swan if I could have a word with you after class please" Professor Cullen said causing me to snap my head up from the notes I had just taken.

"Already in trouble Swan" Jacob said laughing as he packed his book into in bag.

"I am sure he wants to tell me how much he like my reading today" I said glaring at Jacob, as if I had ever got in trouble in school. Of course Alice and I were not the best behaved students in high school but we both got our work done and respected the teachers so when something went down we were the last ones to be blamed. Plus Alice could talk us out of anything.

Once I packed my things into my bag I sat it down on top of my desk and made my way to the front of the class watching the last students leave.

"Was there something you needed to speak to me about Professor Cullen?" I asked gazing up at him through my eye lashes.

"Yes there was, can you come around my desk please" he asked his voice husky and the look in his eyes was one I had never seen before. They were dark and hooded with lust, and set my body on fire with desire.

"Step a little bit closer Miss Swan, I promise not to bite until you beg for it" he said standing from his chair bringing his body inches from mine.

"Feel what you do to me, that little reading scene you choose to share with the class forced me to stay behind my desk for the remainder of the class" he said reaching for my hand and bringing it down on the very large bulge poorly hidden behind his black dress slacks.

"I am sorry sir, is there anything I can do to help resolve the problem I caused" I asked biting my lower lip staring at my hand that was still resting on his bulge.

"What do you suggest we do to rectify this problem?" he asked releasing my wrist and pulling my body flush to his causing his bulge to rub against my pelvis.

"That depends on how much time we have" I said bringing my hands to the waist of his pants.

"Enough" he said bringing his lips down onto mine. It was hard and rough, his hands came up to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off over my head. My mind was scrambling on trying to figure out if this was really happening, but once his hands worked the button of my pants open I got to work trying to catch up and remove his clothes as fast as I could.

He was down to his boxers and was working me out of my bra. His fingers worked over my nipples before moving his mouth down taking one in at a time, licking, sucking, and lightly biting.

"Oh Professor Cullen" I moaned as his free hand moved down my abdomen until it came to stop on my panties. He slipped one finger in dragging it across the top of my panties until he got to the back where he slowly eased them down my legs. Lifting my body he set me on top of his desk shoving anything that was in the way to the ground. Kissing down my stomach he pushed my body back until I was resting on my elbows watching his lips kiss every inch of my body.

"You smell so good, I can't wait to taste you" he said in between kisses he applied to my inner thigh.

My legs dropped to the side giving him more room. I glanced down and saw him smirk at me before dipping his head back down. Just as his tongue was about to make contact to the most sensitive part of by body Alice's voice filtered in. My body was on fire I didn't even care if she took a seat and watched I was so ready for him.

"Bella" her voice called again. "Bella, time to get up" she called again.

"Go away Alice can't you see I am busy" I moaned feeling his fingers spread me open.

Preparing myself for more pleasure I was not expecting a pillow to come across my face

Opening my eyes I saw my best friend standing above me, glancing around for Edward I sighed realizing it was only a dream.

"What?" I mumbled totally upset that she ruined the best sex dream I had in my life.

"If you are going to meet with your advisor and make it to class you needed to be in the shower like five minutes ago" she said flopping down on the bed beside me.

"Ugh" I moaned rolling my body out of bed, grabbing my towel and robe.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Alice questioned following me toward the bathroom.

"Nothing" I mumbled still annoyed she disrupted.

"Didn't sound like nothing. Oh Professor Cullen" she moaned before breaking out in laughter.

Turning quickly I hit her with my towel while giving her the stank eye.

"You might want to work on being a little quieter if you are going to be living with him" she said laughing and running back toward her room before I could hit her again with my towel.

Once I climbed in the shower I thought about finishing what Edward couldn't but Alice was right and I didn't have time running late already.

I was balancing my book on my knees while I waited for Ms Roberts to call my name. Glancing up at the clock on the wall I realized I had to be out of here in fifteen minutes in order to get to class on time. Crossing my fingers I prayed that I would be able to swap the class out quickly. I didn't want Edward thinking I thought I got special privileges because I was working for him and in a few short days would be sharing a bathroom with him. That thought alone sent tingly feelings left over from this morning through my body.

"Miss Swan" an older lady called out.

I grabbed my book and through my bag over my shoulder and made my way into her office.

"So Miss Swan what can I do for you this morning?" she asked sitting down behind her desk and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Well I was hoping to drop my journalism class and sign up for technical writing" I stated.

"Is there any reason that you want to drop the course?" she asked as her fingers made fast work typing away on the computer.

Of course she would ask and of course I hadn't thought of a good reason yesterday to tell her. I didn't want to say anything about what Professor Denali said although it was highly inappropriate I didn't want to bring Edward into this so I just lied.

"I realized that although my end goal is to be a writer I don't have any interest in journalism. I realized it being my last semester I don't want to be wasting time in courses that will not help me with my end goal" I said smiling and hoping it sounded true.

"Oh no" she said shaking her head and typing a few more keys.

My heart started to beat a little faster because oh no can never be a good sign. Ringing my hands together I waited for her to tell me what was going on.

"I am sorry Miss Swan but that course is full, I looked at a few more that might fit your curriculum but I am just not seeing anything. I know that your end goal is not journalism but Professor Denali can teach you a lot that can help you in the end" she said offering me a small smile.


End file.
